


Sex, Money, Murder

by Studpuffin



Series: Be gay Do crime [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Murder Husbands, Richie and Eddie go on a killing spree, Sexual Content, also social media influencers, and like...a sex tape, and something to do with asset protection, but like no one else needs to know that, international murder, like a lot of it, like they got rich because of murder, mentioned sexual harrasment, not from Reddie don't worry, they're one of those LA couples that some how just are rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: “The only sin is mediocrity.”― Martha Graham





	1. I've got loyalty, got royalty (inside my DNA)

**Author's Note:**

> buckle your seatbelts mother fuckers because you're in for a wild ride with this one

Eddie rocked his hips, one hand braced on Richie’s chest and the other gripping his shoulder, “Fuck Chee... Harder baby please,” He whined, squeaking happily as Richie grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him down into a messy kiss. 

“Yeah baby? You want it harder?” He hissed, biting Eddie’s neck as he snapped his hips up, “Want everyone to see how good you take it for me like the good fucking slut you are?” he tangled his fingers in Eddie’s hair and yanked, groaning as Eddie clenched around him with a yelp. 

“Yes,” he whimpered, toes curling happily as Richie rolled them over and started pounding into him, “Fuck yes I want them to know I’m yours,” he gasped as Richie hit his prostate dead on with each thrust if his hips, “Oh god fuck Chee you’re so deep I can feel you in my stomach,” he moaned as Richie hooked Eddie’s knees over his shoulders, basically folding him in half as he continued to pound into him. 

“Want you to feel me all fucking day babydoll,” Richie smirked, kissing the side of his knee, “Gonna fill you up so you feel me the whole time we’re out tonight. You want that?” he murmured, bending Eddie’s legs back over his head and kissing him again, smirking as Eddie moaned against his lips. His hips stuttered slightly as he finished in the smaller man. He grabbed Eddie’s wrist as he reached to touch himself, “You come on my cock of you don’t come at all angel,” he chuckled breathlessly as Eddie whined loudly, “Come on baby, come for me,” he purred, nipping at his ear. 

Eddie moaned, digging his nails into Richie’s shoulders, arching up off the bed as he came, practically screaming as come spilled onto his stomach. He collapsed, snuggling happily into the satin sheets of their California King bed, toes curling in appreciation of the dull ache in his lower half. 

“Hips up baby,” Richie cooed softly, holding up the little silver plug, and grinning as Eddie shivered in excitement, “Come on now, we have reservations in an hour,” he gently spread Eddie’s legs, pushing the cum leaking from his hole back in, and slipping in the plug. 

Eddie gave a little hum of pleasure, “Who are we meeting again?” wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck as Richie carried him to the shower, leaving languid kisses against his neck.

Richie kissed his temple, “Bowers.” 

Eddie made a noise of disgust, “He’s an ass,” he murmured, groaning as the warm water soothed this sore muscles, “You said it’d be done by now,” he mumbled against his skin. 

Richie’s large hands slid down Eddie’s tiny waist and settled on his ass, “Patience doll,” he kissed his forehead, “Have I ever let you down?” 

Eddie shook his head, and looked up into his lovers face, “What is it? You’re planning something,” he stroked his fingertip down the long slope of Richie’s nose before kissing the tip of it, “Come on. Tell me.” 

Richie smirked, “We’re gonna go to dinner,” he tugged Eddie closer, “He’s gonna sign over direct financial management of his assets over to me,” he dragged his nails up Eddie’s back, “you’re gonna flirt and get him to follow you into the bathroom,” he kissed Eddie’s neck, “and then you’re gonna kill him and I’m gonna take you home and fuck you while he bleeds out on the floor,” he brought a hand up to take Eddie’s chin and pull him into a chaste kiss, grinning as Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut. 

After a moment, they pulled apart and Eddie looked up at Richie, mischievous, devilish smirk on his face, “Let’s waste this mother fucker.” 

 

Eddie looked ravishing. A fitted blood red suit, a skinny black tie, and six-inch Louis Vuitton stilettos made him almost as tall as Richie as they entered the restaurant together. It was taking all Richie’s willpower not to shove him up against the wall of the private dining room and suck his dick right then and there.  

But he had bigger plans. He would have more than enough time for fucking his boyfriend later. 

Henry Bowers was already sitting at their private corner table, absently scrolling through something on his phone. As they entered the dining room, he looked up and stood, holding out his hand, “Tozier.” 

Richie shook it, a charming smile plastered on his face, “Bowers. Thanks for meeting us here. I hope you don’t mind, I brought a date with me tonight,” he wrapped an arm around Eddie’s waist and pressed a possessive kiss to his neck, “He gets into trouble if I leave him alone too long,” he smirked against Eddie’s cheek. 

Henry laughed, “I don’t mind at all. I bet he’s good for all kinds of trouble,” his eyes raked over Eddie’s figure, “The more the merrier.” 

Eddie settled between Henry and Richie, letting his eyes wander over Henry. He gave him a shy smile, “Thanks for meeting with us Mr. Bowers,” he looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes, smirking as Henry’s hand settled over his knee. 

“Henry,” Eddie shivered at the predatory look in the older man’s eyes, “Please,” he tightened his hold on Eddie’s knee and looked up at Richie, “Now, Mr. Tozier,” he continued, “Why should I make you my financial manager?” 

Richie grinned, easily launching into his business plan. Eddie watched him talk, falling more and more in love with him with each word. He exuded confidence with his charming smile and charismatic personality. He talked with his hands, animatedly explaining his point. Henry leaned in, practically hanging on Richie’s every word. 

“And that Henry Bowers, is why I can offer you unparalleled protection of your assets. You sign control over to me and I’ll make sure you have nothing to worry about anything again,” Richie grinned, pulling a packet of folded papers and a pen from his jacket pocket, “If you’ll just sign here for me.” 

_ Like a fox catching a rat _ , Eddie thought as he fluttered his lashes innocently at Henry as he took the papers.

“You drive a hard deal, Tozier. But you seem like a smart businessman and your associates give you great reviews,” he signed with a flourish and passed the papers back to Richie. 

Eddie subtly looked at Henry and let his eyes flick towards the bathroom. Henry’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and he attempted to school his face into a neutral expression.

Eddie pressed a cheek to Richie’s cheek, “Baby, I’m gonna go get a drink at the bar…” he whispered, slipping out from the booth. As he passed behind Richie, he winked at Henry and darted down the hallway towards the men’s room. He hopped up on the counter counting the seconds in his head until Henry appeared. 

The door swung open and Henry’s form filled the doorway, “Your boyfriend know how much trouble you cause little one?” 

_ 15 seconds. New record for Kaspbrak _ , he thought triumphantly. 

Eddie titled his head innocently, and gave him the puppy eyes, “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Besides…” he leaned back, spreading his legs a little, smirking as Henry moved to stand between them, “He likes to give his best clients pretty things to play with.” 

Henry slipped his arms around his waist and hauled Eddie closer so their chests were touching, “Does he now…” he let his eyes wander down Eddie’s chest. 

Eddie nodded, “Don’t think he didn’t see how you looked at me. He knows what you want. And he knows how to give it to you…” he murmured, kissing his jaw softly, “You can take what you want.” 

Henry leaned in, “I wanna know what you think about all this,” he kissed the corner of Eddie’s mouth. 

Eddie hummed softly, “You wanna know what I think?” he purred, reaching down to take his shoes off, “What I really think?” 

Henry nodded, “Yeah baby I do…” 

Eddie took his tie with his free hand and tugged Henry in until their lips were almost touching, “I think you’re a fucking disgusting rat,” he murmured against his lips, pressing a light kiss to it as he stabbed the spike of his heel into the side of Henry’s neck. 

The taller man made a wet gurgling noise as the blood spilled from his neck. He sunk to the floor, clutching the gushing puncture wound in his neck. Eddie regarded him with a bored expression as he choked and gagged, blood slicking the black tile floor. 

The door swung open and Richie stepped in, looked down at the still gasping, twitching body on the floor. He smirked, ruffling Eddie’s hair, “Nice job angel.”

Eddie purred happily, leaning into Richie’s touch, “Yeah?” 

Richie hummed appreciatively, “Fucking beautiful. Knew those stilettos would come in handy,” he sucked on Eddie’s lower lip teasingly. 

Eddie whimpered and pulled him into a kiss, “Watching you work him like that, fuck it was so sexy baby,” he wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist, “Tell me how much we got,” he mouthed at Richie’s neck, “Come on baby, you know how hot it gets me…” he whispered. 

Richie pulled back and rested their foreheads together, “Almost two million,” he whispered, pecked Eddie’s lips. 

Eddie smacked his arm, “Shut the fuck up,” he grinned, “Shut the fuck  _ UP  _ Richie! We did not!” he grabbed his face and crashed their lips together. 

Richie grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, “You know what that means don’t you?” 

Eddie kissed him slowly, “Mmmm what does it mean?” 

“I’m taking you to Greece for Christmas,” Richie grinned as Eddie practically moaned. 

“That is the hottest fucking thing you’ve ever said to me.” he grinned.

Richie kissed his neck, “Shoes on babe, let’s go home,” he kissed up to his cheek and over to his nose, “Bev’s already got this room blocked off for cleaning,” he winked. 

“Thank god you know the owner,” Eddie giggled, slipping his heels back on and taking Richie’s hand as the exited the bathroom, grinning at the bright yellow out of order sign as they exited the restaurant. The valet pulled up their black Lamborghini, handing them the keys. To anyone else, there was nothing out of the ordinary happening, just a pretty young couple on their way home. 

Richie leaned over the center console and pressed his lips to Eddie’s, “Love you doll,” he whispered. 

“Love you more Chee,” he grinned as he kissed back. 

With love stronger than ever and their fingers tangled together on the center console, they started off into the night, money in their pockets and whiskey kisses on their lips. 


	2. I got realness, I just kill shit (cause it's in my DNA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man screamed in pain but was quickly silenced by Richie’s hand around his throat.
> 
> “I don’t share well,” he sighed, “It’s always been a problem. One of the downsides of being an only child,” he pressed harder on the man’s neck and leaned in until they were nose to nose, “You don’t get to look at what’s mine.” he hissed, dropping the now lifeless body to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a NIGHT because this fic has consumed my life lol
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the INCREDIBLE feedback <3

Being LA’s premier power couple doesn’t come without making sacrifices.  

For Eddie it was easy. With his father dead and his mother spiraling to full-blown insanity, Eddie was ready for an escape route. 

That manipulating, lying bitch deserved a taste of her own medicine. At least that’s what Eddie told himself as he switched her sleeping pills with the painkillers from when he broke his arm. If two were enough to knock him out for almost a whole day, four should be more than enough to kill that lazy fuckhead. 

That night at dinner, he handed her the bottle, “Four of them remember mama? The doctor gave you smaller ones so you could refill once a month instead of every other.” he smiled sweetly at her, before swallowing his own handful of sugar pills. 

She smiled at him and patted his cheek, “Such a good sweet boy taking care of your mommy,” she smoothed his hair, “I’m so glad you decided to stay instead of going off to college next year.” 

He nodded dutifully, “Of course mommy. You know I’ll never leave you,” he kissed her cheek as he cleared their plates from dinner. As he entered the kitchen, he heard her swallow the pills and allowed himself a smug little smile. 

The night continued like normal. Sonia complained of a stomach ache. Eddie kissed her cheek as he headed to bed, telling her she probably just ate too fast and a soft, “goodnight mommy.” 

The next morning, he called the police and played the role of the horrified, tearful, now orphaned 18-year-old boy. He cried in the right place, lying so easily he almost felt giddy. 

“She-She must have m-mixed up the bottles,” he sobbed to the officer taking notes, “I don’t... don’t know how it h-h-happened.” 

And of course being the only son of Frank and Sonia Kaspbrak, both of whom were now deceased, also left him as the sole heir to there inheritance. All of his father’s life savings that had been left to him as well as his mother’s remaining government aide checks, as well as whatever he got for selling their house. 

$60,000 goes a long way when your 18. Enough for him and Richie to rent a small apartment in downtown LA and buy two one way plane tickets and never look back. 

He was never questioned. Why would he be? Everyone in town knew that Sonia had become completely unhinged after the death of her husband. Her killing herself, either by accident or something premeditated, wasn’t exactly a shock to anyone. And who would suspect her sweet, grieving son? 

Four years later, Eddie makes ‘day in the life’ youtube videos (mostly of him going to the gym, goofing around with Richie and the Pommerania puppy Diamond, or their many lavish vacations) and runs a successful Instagram modeling page while Richie works with coding and app developing investments. They live in a gorgeous house in Beverly Hills. All those things alone would have been enough for them to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. 

But they don’t just strive for comfort. 

They strive for perfection. 

 

Their little victory from last night is much messier in the light of day. No one said a life of crime didn’t come with a lot of back-end paperwork. 

_ But that’s Richie’s problem _ he thought to himself as he rolled over in bed, cuddling Diamond to his chest and kissing her nose, “good morning my precious baby,” he sighed happily. 

“Good morning to you too honey bunny,” Richie smirked as he leaned on the door frame of their bedroom, “Or good afternoon as the case may be.” 

Eddie hummed non-commitly, “What can I say? You wore me out last night,” he pushed himself to sit up, and gave his boyfriend a sleepy smile, “Did you talk to the Bill and Stan already?” 

Richie kissed his forehead, “Taken care of babe.”

Eddie kissed his nose, “Good,” he sighed happily, “But the fact that you’re not getting back in bed means there’s something else we need to do today doesn’t it?” 

Richie nodded, “Team meeting. Conference room. 15 minutes,” he kissed his neck, “You can bring the puppy,” he grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

 

Eddie sat next to Richie at the head of the long table in their basement meeting room, the puppy curled up in his lap. On his right was Bev, then Bill, then Mike, then Stan, then Ben, then Mike. Richie drummed his fingers on the table as he surveyed their group. 

“Fabulous job last night everyone,” Richie grinned, “Special shout out to my baby here for the fantastic kill with the stiletto,” he kissed Eddie’s temple, “He was fucking superb,” he paused for a round of applause from the group. 

“As for the rest of you, that clean up was stunning,” he grinned, “Fast work. Like a well-oiled machine. And big kudos to our fabulous lawyer Stanley and our accountant Billy for rushing through all that god awful paperwork this morning and making sure we can all get lovely paychecks we all need to take fancy vacations and get designer puppies for our boyfriends.” 

“Richie that’s just you,” Bev grinned as Diamond yipped happily, licking Richie’s hand.

Richie chuckled, “Lucky me,” he cooed, peppering kisses over Eddie’s face as the smaller man giggled, “Oh and just so you guys are aware, we’re gonna be out of the office for about two weeks so I can take this delicious little vixion on the vacation he deserves for that incredible kill.” 

Eddie hummed appreciatively, “That’s right bitches. I got my trip to Greece.” 

 

The Grecian sun beat down on Eddie’s face as they exited the plane. He sighed happily, picking Diamond up out of her bag and kissed her nose, “Hello my little sunshine,” he cooed softly, ‘Did you sleep that whole flight just like daddy?” 

Richie wrapped his arms around his waist “How’s our little murder baby doing?” he grinned. 

Eddie slapped his chest and pouted “Don’t call her that! She is not a murder baby,” he cuddled the fluffy puppy to his chest, “She’s a little angel.” 

Richie smiled, “Yeah…” he kissed the top of Eddie’s head as they got into their uber, snuggling together in the back. 

Their hotel was a gorgeous villa overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. Eddie set Diamond on the floor and happily sauntered out onto the balcony to take in the view. He hadn’t noticed the bellhop’s eyes linger a little too long on him, the way they followed the curve of his lower back and down over this thick thighs and tan legs.

But Richie did. He put his hand on the man’s shoulder, “Enjoying the view?” 

The man turned an alarming shade of red, “I uh-”

Richie laughed softly, “He’s stunning isn’t he.”

“Yes?” 

“Mmmm,” Richie hummed in agreement, moving away from the man to mess with something on his suitcase, “Take a good long look then.” 

“What?” 

“I said take a good long look. May as well appreciate it while you still can,” he twisted the metal handle free, smoothly turning and stabbing it into the man’s eye, “Hard to look when you don’t have eyes.”

The man screamed in pain but was quickly silenced by Richie’s hand around his throat. 

“I don’t share well,” he sighed, “It’s always been a problem. One of the downsides of being an only child,” he pressed harder on the man’s neck and leaned in until they were nose to nose, “You don’t get to look at what’s mine.” he hissed, dropping the now lifeless body to the floor. 

Eddie turned around at the sound and let out a heavy sigh, “Baby we’ve been here 15 minutes.” 

Richie shrugged, “He was looking at what belongs to me,” he hooked his fingers to the belt loops of Eddie shorts, “You know I don’t share well,” he hummed. 

Eddie pouted up at him, “You promised you wouldn’t on vacation.” 

Richie tilted his chin up, “Babydoll…Come on. Let me clean it up and make it up to you.” 

Eddie huffed softly.

Richie kissed his neck, “I’m sorry…” 

Eddie looked up at him, and let their lips brush together, “You will be.” 

 

Forty-five minutes and a quick wipe down of their wood floor later, Richie stepped out of the bathroom post-shower, Eddie’s threat barely in his mind anymore. He looked up and froze at the scene in front of him. Eddie had changed from his outfit on the plane into a pair of tiny red briefs and a red and white baseball tee crop top. He lazily looked up from his phone as Richie entered their room. 

“What did I do to deserve this picture?” he let out a low whistle, “All this for me?” 

Eddie rolled onto his back, blinking cat-like up at Richie, “You deserve it for taking such good care of me.” 

Richie leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips, easily rolling Eddie underneath him. Eddie sighed softly, hooking one leg over his hips, planting the other foot on the bed. Richie cupped his cheek and Eddie grabbed his wrist, keeping them connected. He rolled his hips up, whimpering softly as their clothed cocks brushed together. 

Richie chuckled darkly, “Eager little kitten…” 

Eddie hummed softly, letting himself go pliant under Richie’s touch. Suddenly, he snapped his hips up and pushed his thigh against Richie’s hip, flipping them over. He maneuvered Richie’s wrist and gripped it against the headboard of the bed while he quickly reached into the bedside drawer before clipping a handcuff around Richie’s wrist. 

“What the fuck?” Richie snapped, looking up at Eddie, eyes wide with confusion as Eddie secured his other wrist. 

Eddie sighed softly, “You broke your promise to me Chee,” he sighed softly, “I told you you’d be sorry,” he patted his cheek condescendingly and pulled back to take the towel from Richie’s hips. 

Richie groaned, “Baby…” he hissed warningly, “You know I’ll make it up to you.” 

Eddie kissed his chest, “You’re still gonna make it up to me Chee. But you’re also gonna lay here and let me use your cock, however, I want for as long as I want,” he scooted down, mouthing at Richie’s growing erection. Once he was hard, Eddie slipped off the bed and pulled something else out of his bag. He leaned in, kissing Richie deeply before slipping the silicone ring down over his shaft, “No coming ‘til I say so.” 

Richie groaned, “Fuck baby how’d you get all this past security?” 

Eddie popped the cap on the bottle of lube and wet three fingers, grinning innocently, “Same way I know you have a gun in the fake back if yours,” he whimpered softly, pushing the first finger in, “God you spoil me. My fingers never feel as good as yours do.” 

Richie strained against the cuffs, “Then take these off and let me touch you baby.” 

Eddie laughed breathlessly, “Mmmm tempting,” he whimpered, scissoring his fingers, “But you’re still in trouble, sexy as you are,” he leaned in, capturing Richie’s lips in a chaste kiss. 

Richie arched up, chasing his boyfriend’s lips. He flopped back onto the pillows and groaned in frustration, “You little bitch,” he hissed, “You dirty little bitch. This is just cruel.” 

Eddie nodded and gave him an exaggerated pout, “I know,” he teased, “I’m just so mean to you,” he gave him a light slap on the cheek, “But you know what happens when we break promises. We get punished,” he rocked back, practically purring as Richie’s cock slid into him. He planted his hands on Richie’s chest, digging his nails into the pale skin. He arched his back as the head, brushed the bundle of nerves inside him. 

“Fuck doll…” Richie hissed softly, “Look at you taking my cock so perfectly.” 

“Chee… feels so so good in me,” he rolled his hips, slow, controlled movements that made his toes curl, “Fill me up so good.” 

Richie’s hips twitched, “Let me make you feel good angel. God you look so fucking good like this,” he whined, looking at Eddie softly, “Take the cuffs off me baby,” he whispered encouragingly, “You know I’ll give you anything you want.” 

Eddie’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly, “I know you will,” he sighed and leaned in, kissing him deeply, “And right now I want you to shut the fuck up,” he whispered sweetly, covering Richie’s mouth with his hand. 

Richie’s eyes widened as Eddie bounced in his lap, practically crying. He squirmed happily, “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come Chee…” he whimpered, “Gonna...c-c-oh fuck,” he whined as he spilled onto Richie’s stomach.

Richie tensed, whimpering behind Eddie’s hand. Eddie looked down at him and moved his hand, “You want something?” 

“Let me come,” Richie gasped. 

Eddie gave him a lazy smile, “Beg for it.” 

Richie moaned and looked up at Eddie with glassy eyes, “Let me come baby. Let me fill you up. Wanna fill you up and then eat you out,” he whimpered. 

Eddie ground his hips down, “What do we say?” 

“I’m sorry,” Richie choked out, “I’m sorry Eddie. So so fucking sorry,” he whined loudly as Eddie slipped off of him, removing the ring before quickly slipping back on top of him. Richie practically burst into tears as his release hit him, filling Eddie up with cum. Still seated on Richie’s cock, Eddie pressed the small release button on the back of the handcuffs, letting Richie roll them over. He pulled out and practically dove between Eddie’s legs, instantly sticking his tongue deep into Eddie’s hole and sucking on the sensitive rim.

Eddie shrieked, grabbing Richie’s hair and pulling him closer, “Fuck Chee oh my god. More…” He let out a small sob, overstimulation finally getting the best of him. He squirmed happily on Richie’s tongue, sighing as Richie sucked the come out of him. He pulled back, tapping Eddie’s jaw. Eddie compiled, jaw falling open as Richie spit it into his mouth.

“Swallow it,” he hissed. 

Eddie swallowed loudly, panting as Richie rolled off of him, “Fuck,” he grinned, rolling onto his side to catch Richie’s lips in a kiss, “I love you so much.” 

Richie hummed sleepily, “love you. ‘M sorry I killed the bellhop,” he mumbled, “Make it up to you.” 

“Now?” Eddie murmured, eyes fluttering shut as he lay his head on Richie’s chest.

Richie chuckled softly, “Nap first…” he sighed softly, letting himself sink into the mattress and pass out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all chapter titles were brought to you by me listening to DNA on repeat four about 6 hours. 
> 
> I know there was OVERWHELMING support for Patrick being the one to die. I had already mostly written this chapter and had Sonia and Random Greece Bellhop planned to die in this chapter 
> 
> But you guys are gonna LOVE chapter 3 ;)


	3. I got dark, I got evil, that rot inside my DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie nodded, flicking through the folder, “Patrick Hockstetter… He’s an agent with Robert Gray,” he flicked through the small stack of papers, “Holy shit… This guy’s a major creep,” his eyes narrowed, “How old was this girl?”
> 
> Mike shook his head “It was more than one girl. But they were all about 15? The oldest was 16? They all reported but Gray never did anything about it and they never filed formal police reports. I’m guessing they just got bought out.”
> 
> “Of fucking course Gray settled. Low life piece of shit,” he grumbled, “So… we take this guy out. That puts us closer to Gray how exactly?”
> 
> Robert Gray had been on the top of Richie’s list since day one. The man was power himself on the West Coast, controlling everything from talent agencies to real estate to computer tech.
> 
> It was an absurd amount of power.
> 
> And Richie lusted for it.
> 
> “He’ll be looking for a new number two,” Mike replied easily, “He has no kids. Rumor has it you become his number two and he’ll leave you everything he has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? In my story? You bet!

**Paramount, LA County, 2014**

Eddie passed the bottle of Jose Cuervo to Richie who took a hardy swallow and sat down across from him on the floor of their empty apartment. 

“I can’t believe this is ours,” he whispered, kissing Eddie’s forehead, “I can’t believe you made this possible for us Eddie Spaghetti.” 

Eddie smiled softly, “I did it for us. Because I love you. It was an easy choice to make.” 

“Was it?” 

Eddie nodded, “So easy Rich. And it felt…” he looked up and grinned, “It felt amazing. It felt… god, Richie, it felt good.” 

Richie nodded thoughtfully, “Would you do it again?” 

“I… It scares me but yeah,” Eddie whispered, “Yeah I’d do it again,” he looked up, squeezing Richie’s hand. 

Richie nodded again slowly, “I… I want to do it. I think I can do it. We can… It’s gonna get us rich Eds.” 

Eddie grinned, leaning in to kiss him softly, “You really wanna do this Chee?” 

Richie nodded, “Yeah. I really want to,” he murmured, “You know I’ll do anything for you princess.” 

Eddie nodded, “Then I’m doing it with you,” he sounded resolute. Determined, “But if we’re doing this then we’re gonna make some rules.” 

“Rules?” 

“Yeah. Rules,” Eddie nodded, “We can just go around killing anyone. We need ground rules,” he held his pinkie out. 

Richie hooked his pinkie around Eddie’s, “Lay ‘em on me, baby.”

Eddie locked eyes with him, “Rule number one. We get a team. The rest of the Losers.” 

Richie nodded, “Deal.” 

“Rule number two. No killing kids. No killing animals.”

“Deal.” 

“Rule number three. We’re judge, jury, and executioner. No outside targets. We do this our way,” his eyes sparkled maliciously.

Richie took another sip from the bottle passing it to Eddie so he could drink too then pressed a kiss to his knuckles, “Deal.” 

 

**Beverly Hills, LA County, 2018**

Richie looked up from his laptop at the knock on his door, “Come in.” 

Mike pushed the door open and dropped and folder onto his desk, “I have a new one for you.” 

Richie grinned, “Already? We just knocked off Bowers a few weeks ago.” 

Mike nodded, “He’s been flying under the radar for a while but I finally managed to get a hold of some concrete leads on him.” 

Richie nodded, flicking through the folder, “Patrick Hockstetter… He’s an agent with Robert Gray,” he flicked through the small stack of papers, “Holy shit… This guy’s a major creep,” his eyes narrowed, “How old was this girl?” 

Mike shook his head “It was more than one girl. But they were all about 15? The oldest was 16? They all reported but Gray never did anything about it and they never filed formal police reports. I’m guessing they just got bought out.” 

“Of fucking course Gray settled. Low life piece of shit,” he grumbled, “So… we take this guy out. That puts us closer to Gray how exactly?”

Robert Gray had been on the top of Richie’s list since day one. The man was power himself on the West Coast, controlling everything from talent agencies to real estate to computer tech.

It was an absurd amount of power.

And Richie lusted for it. 

“He’ll be looking for a new number two,” Mike replied easily, “He has no kids. Rumor has it you become his number two and he’ll leave you everything he has.” 

Richie’s eyes widened, “Fuck…” a wicked smirk crept across his face as he pressed an extension on his office phone. 

“Hello?”

“Ben Handsome! How are you doing today you beautiful specimen?” 

Ben’s laughed echoed out of the phone’s speaker, “I’m fine Richie. You sound chipper.” 

Richie was practically vibrating with excitement in his seat, “That’s one word for it. I’ve got a fun little side project for you. Got time to do some light tailing?” 

The sound of computers keys clicking and then Ben’s voice again, “Lay it on me.” 

Richie leaned back in his desk chair, hands coming up to rest behind his head, “Get me everything you can on Patrick Hockstetter.” 

 

Hours later, Richie’s phone rang, jerking him out of his work, “Tozier,” he sighed as he answered. 

“Hey, Richie it’s me,” Ben’s voice sounded muffled from the woosh of cars passing outside of his own. 

“Hey Benny boy,” he grinned, “What’s the update?” 

“I’ve been following him all day and doing some poking around and I found something… but you’re not gonna like it.” 

Richie’s brow furrowed, “What is it?” 

Ben gave a heavy sigh, “He’s um… He’s a regular at the Black Diamond Club.”  

_ Crack _ . Richie’s pen snapped in half in his hand, “Eddie’s not gonna like that.” 

“I… yeah I know he’s not gonna like that,” Ben grimaced, “But I think that’s the easiest way to lure him out.” 

Richie dropped his face into his hands, “You’re sure?” 

“Positive.” 

 

“Babyyyyyy,” Richie sing-songed as he came round the corner into their bedroom, “Baby?” 

“I’m outside!” 

Richie followed his boyfriend’s voice out onto their balcony and smiled at the sight before him. Eddie stretched out in their hot tub, head resting on the side. Eddie rolled his head to the side and smiled softly. 

“Hey,” Eddie sighed, “Sorry I wasn’t up when you went to work,” he yawned, “I’m still jet-lagged.” 

Richie kissed the top of his head, “It’s ok angel. Want me to come in there? Want cuddles?” 

“Always want cuddles,” Eddie smiled scooting over for Richie to slide in next to him. Richie stripped off his clothes and climbed into the warm water.

“What’d you do today Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie hummed, stroking his fingers down his arm. 

Eddie giggled softly, “You haven’t called me that since we were kids,” he snuggled into his arms, “My day was ok. I slept until like 11. Went for a run with Diamond and then went to the gym. Edited the videos from our trip. Walked Diamond again and now… here I am,” he kissed his neck softly, “Cuddling with my favorite man,” he kissed him softly, “How was your day?” 

Richie smiled sleepily, “Work was ok. Lots of paperwork. Mostly people looking for investments,” he sighed softly, “Mike found us another guy.”

Eddie grinned, “Already?” 

Richie nodded, “Patrick Hockstetter. That creep from Gray’s firm. Basically his right hand in the company.” 

“What!” Eddie squealed happily, “Chee! That’s amazing! This going to be huge for us…” he kissed him, then pulled back, face clouding in concern, “Wait you should be thrilled. Every other time you’ve come in and been completely thrilled. Why aren’t you thrilled?”  

Richie leaned in and kissed him softly, “I am thrilled baby. I just… there’s…” he huffed out a sigh, “There’s a catch. He’s a regular at the Black Diamond Club.” 

_ Clammy, pudgy hands gripped his arms and shoved him backward into the changing rooms. _

_ “Get the fuck off of me!” He struggled, kicking wildly, “Adrian get the fuck off of me!”  _

_ The wet pop of his car keys digging into the man’s stomach. Running from the club as the sound of sirens closed in.  _

“Richie…” he warned.

“Eds you say the word and I’ll call this whole thing off but I’m gonna be right there this time. You won’t be by yourself.”

“There is no way they’re gonna let me perform,” he snapped, “I basically ghosted them after  _ killing the fucking manager _ ,” his voices rises high and panicked, “Richie I can’t go back there alone after what happened with Adrian.” 

Richie took his face in his hands, and rested their noses together, “Do you trust me?” 

“With my life,” Eddie whispered, letting his eyes close as he took a deep breath, “You know I trust you.” 

“Then trust me when I say it’ll be different this time ok? I’m gonna be in your ear the whole time. You just need to get Patrick to follow you. You don’t have to even speak to him if you don’t want to.” 

“Promise me I don’t have to be on stage,” Eddie held out his pinky for Richie, “You have to promise me or I’m not doing it. I can’t get back up there Richie.” 

Richie hooked their pinkies together and kissed his knuckles softly, “Deal.” 

 

“Eds? You ready Princess? Can you hear me ok?” 

Eddie adjusted his tight pink t-shirt and nodded, “Yeah. I’m ready. I can hear you fine baby. Can you see ok?” he pinned the little rainbow flag pin onto his denim jacket. 

“Clear as day,” Richie paused for a moment, adjusting where he was sitting in the car, “You sure you’re ok?” 

“I said I’m fine Richie,” he hissed as someone walked passed him outside, “Just… let’s get this over with. Let me know when you’re in the spot.” 

“You know what he looks like?” 

“Yes, I know what he looks like dipshit. Now shut up. I can’t focus with you talking in my ear like that,” he grumbled as he pushed open the heavy black glass doors of his own personal hell. 

The inside of the club was smoky and dark apart from the stage, where a scantily clad young man was swinging around a pole. Eddie shivered, sense memory taking over. He paused at the top of the stairs, scanning the room for Patrick.  

“Eddie?” 

_ Fuck _

He turned slowly and plastered a grin on his face, “Evie! Hi.” 

The petite blonde threw her arms around Eddie’s neck, “I missed you! Where have you been? We thought you died! How’s Richie?” she squealed excitedly. 

Eddie gingerly hugged her back, “My youtube channel sorta took off and after what happened with Adrian I just… I didn’t feel safe you know?” he laughed nervously, “It made me sick to my stomach.” 

She nodded, blue eyes wide, “Oh god it was awful. I can’t believe the police never caught the man who did it. It’s so scary to think that that maniac is still out there,” She shuddered. 

Eddie nodded, biting back a smile as Richie practically howled with laughter, “Crazy, isn’t it? Sorry to cut this short but I’m meeting a friend,” he squeezed her hand and flashed her another easy smile, “See you around Evie,” he pulled away and ducked around the corner by the bathrooms. 

“Asshole shut up! You’re not helping!” he hissed. 

Richie giggled, “Eds I can’t help it. She has no fucking clue it was you.” 

“And we’re keeping it that way. Shut up or I’m turning off the bluetooth,” Eddie came back around the corner, taking the stairs two at a time into the main lounge, still scanning the room for Patrick, “Ok I see him. I’m going. Start moving.”

Eddie settled onto the black leather couch feeling his skin heat up as Patrick turned his head to look at him.

“You here alone cutie?” 

Eddie flicked his eyes over towards Patrick and he rolled his head over towards him, “Unless you wanna join me handsome. Buy me a drink?” 

“What’s your poison princess?” 

“Oh, he did not just fucking call you that,” Richie snarled into the phone. 

Eddie chuckled softly, “Jack and Coke.” 

“Classy,” he grinned, waving down a waitress, “You are 21 right?” 

Eddie laughed, “Almost 23. All sorts of legal,” he winked. 

Patrick threw his arm around Eddie, stroking his fingers over his bicep, “So, what’s a cute little thing like you doing here alone?” 

“My boyfriend’s out of town and I needed a night out,” he sighed, “It gets so lonely by myself,” he leaned into Patrick’s side, trying not to gag at his cologne. 

Patrick smirked, “Well… I’d be glad to keep you company gorgeous,” he leaned in a little, the tips of their noses brush together. 

Eddie grinned, “Bet you would…” he trailed his fingers along his jawline, “Follow me?” 

Patrick smirked, “Lead the way baby.” 

Eddie stood, taking his drink and loosely lacing his fingers with Patrick’s, “There’s a good place out back.” 

“You’re not new at this then,” Patrick teased. 

“Not by a long shot,” Eddie winked, pushing the metal door near the back of the stage open.

Patrick looped his arms around his waist and pushed him back against the brick wall, “Where were we?” 

“You were about to get your hands off my boyfriend,” Richie dug the point of his knife into his back, “And I was gonna go easy on you…” he sighed, “I was just gonna shoot you and put you out of your misery,” he smirked, yanking Patrick away and holding him by the collar, “But then you called him princess,” he leaned in, “And no one,” he pressed the knife into his neck, “calls him that but me.” Richie snarled slashing his neck. As Patrick collapsed to the floor Richie followed, pouncing in him like a wild animal. He dug it into his stomach and ripped upwards, still practically growling as Patrick’s insides spilled onto the concrete. 

“Richie that’s enough!” Eddie grabbed his shoulder, “Come on enough! He’s dead already,” he pulled him away, “Richie come on!” 

Richie ripped around and pushed Eddie up against the cold brick, “I wanna fuck you. Right here. Get the smell of him off of you,” he kissed him roughly, “You look like sin baby… you’re fucking stunning.” 

Eddie gasped, latching onto him, “Car. Not here. Car,” he whispered, “The cops come by here still. We can’t be back here,” he whined as Richie latched onto a particularly sensitive spot of his neck, “Car you idiot,” he moaned, giggling as Richie tossed him over his shoulder. 

“Bossy,” Richie whispered, tossing him into the back seat and snuggling up next to him, “You ok? It took a lot for you to go back here.” 

Eddie kissed his neck softly, “You’re here with me. I know I’m safe with you,” he rolled on top of him and cuddled into his chest, “I’m tired. It just… this one was hard. Took a lot out of me,” he whispered.

Richie nodded, stroking his hair, “You were so brave, sweetheart. You did amazing,” he promised, “I’ve got you now,” he whispered. 

Eddie nodded, “I know you do,” he buried his face in his neck, “Just… Let’s go home? I think I just wanna go home,” he whispered, “I don’t think I wanna have sex right now. I just wanna shower.” he whispered, “Can we just go home?”

Richie nodded, “Yeah baby,” he whispered, kissing his forehead softly, “Let's get you home.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Adrian? You'll find out soon.


	4. I'll stop the whole world From turning into a monster,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve barely looked at me the last two days. You’ve just been laying here and I know it’s been hard for you but I’ve missed you Eddie!” Richie buried his face further into his pillow, “I just was worried about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has all the good stuff: Murder, angst, softcore porn. Enjoy it.

Eddie buried himself under the covers, smushing his face into Richie’s stomach, “Don’t wanna get up,” he grumbled, peppering kisses over Richie’s stomach. 

Richie gripped his hair warningly, “Baby…”

Eddie pouted, “Don’t go work today. Stay home. Stay here with me.” 

Since going back to the Black Diamond Eddie had been needier than usual, constantly clinging to Richie. They both played it off as if it was normal, but they both knew that deep down, Eddie was shaken. Going back there had shaken him deeply and made him feel physically sick. 

Richie looked down under the covers at Eddie’s messy bed head, “I’ll work from home today. Will that make you feel better? If I stay here with you?”

Eddie nodded against his stomach, “Uh huh…” he sighed softly, “I just...I’m sorry Chee,” he whispered, “I don’t know why it’s hitting me so hard.” 

Richie hauled him up and pulled him closer to his chest, “You’re not allowed to beat yourself up over this. It was scary for you and you had to go back there and basically relieve what happened,” Richie kissed his nose, “It’s hard baby. I know. You’re allowed to be upset about it.” 

“I feel so helpless…” Eddie whispered, pressing his face into Richie’s chest, “I feel like every time I think about it I get so paralyzed. Being back there… it fucking shook me Richie. It was terrifying. I just kept seeing him bleeding out over and over and over again,” he shivered, “And the police are still crawling around there hoping to catch the guy who killed Adrian and now they’re gonna find Patrick’s body there and they’re gonna put it together! Evie saw me!” he looked up panicked, “Evie saw me! Richie I can’t kill Evie. She’s annoying and she’s kind of an idiot but I can’t kill Evie!” He sobbed. 

Richie cupped his face, “Woah woah honey look at me,” he tilted Eddie’s face up and stroked his thumb over Eddie’s tear stained cheek, “You don’t need to kill Evie sweetheart. You know we agree on who we go after,” he pushed his hair back from his forehead, “And you know I would never ask you to do something you don’t want to do.” 

Eddie nodded, sucking in a heavy breath, “Please don’t make me go back there again Chee,” he whispered, “I can’t do it again.” 

Richie nodded, “You never have to baby. I promise,” he kissed him softly. 

Eddie kissed back, snuggling closer, “I need you to protect me… I don’t… I can’t...” he broke off, leaning into Richie’s chest. 

Richie smiled softly, “Come on baby. Breakfast,” he whispered, scooping him off of the bed. 

 

Richie pulled Eddie to his chest as everyone filed into the conference room, “Where’s Bev?” 

As if on cue, the redhead burst through the door, hair in a messy bun and backpack open, clothes haphazardly stuffed in it. She looked like she was still wearing pajamas, except for the sunglasses on her face,

“Sorry I’m late,” her voice sounded strained and controlled, “I overslept and then there was traffic and…” her voice cracked slightly as she sank into a chair next to Ben who instantly put an arm around her. 

Richie’s brow furrowed in concern, “Bev? What’s going on?” He gently moved Eddie from his lap and knelt down next to her, “What happened?” he squeezed her hand. 

She shook her head, “I… Tom found me last night,” she whispered, slipping off her glasses, “He broke into my apartment and…” she shook her head, “He just… he wouldn’t leave and then… you know.” 

Richie gasped, “That fucking asshole…” he snarled, “I’m gonna kill him.”

She sat quietly for a moment before turning to look at him, “Richie…” She whispered, “Would you really kill him?” 

Richie pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, “You fucking bet.” 

 

“I’m going with you,” Eddie insisted, pulling on his jacket, “If you go alone you’re gonna do something stupid.”

Richie looked up for his backpack, “Eds, are you sure? You’ve been really shaky the last couple days,” he kissed his forehead, “I just… I don’t wanna see you fall down that hole again.” 

Eddie squirmed away from him, “I’m sure Richie.” 

“You’re sure.”

“Fuck off Richie!” he shoved his gun into the waistband of his jeans, “This isn’t about me. This is about Bev,” he pushed the door open, “This is about Bev.” 

Richie grabbed his hand, “Hey,” he pulled him back, “Baby look at me.”

Eddie froze in the hallway, still holding Richie’s hand. He turned slowly, and looked up at Richie, “You know I can do this. You know I want to do this.”

“I just thought because of the last few da-”

“I’m not gonna break Richie! I need this! I need to feel normal again. Trust me for once!” 

“Eddie of course I tr-”

“No you fucking don’t,” Eddie shook his head, “You say you do but you always fucking micromanage everything I do! I’m smarter than you give me credit for! I’m the whole reason we left Maine in the first place! Not you, me.” he hissed, yanking his hand away from Richie’s. 

“Stay home then.” 

“What?”

“Stay home then. If I fucking micromanage you so much then don’t fucking come.” 

Eddie balked at him, “So what? I don’t agree with you and now I can’t leave the fucking house? Who the fuck are, you my mother?” 

Richie groaned in frustration, “Eddie…” 

“No fuck you. Let’s just get this over with so I don’t have to deal with you anymore tonight,” he grumbled, shouldering his bag. 

 

“Will you fucking hurry up,” Eddie hissed. 

“I can’t with you breathing down my goddamn neck,” Richie snapped, fiddling with the lock on the bathroom window.

“Well now you know how the it feels dickhead,” Eddie pressed closer, trying to see inside. 

“Oh my god you’re being such a brat. Will you just shut up and let me concentrate for a minute?” 

“Me shut up? You’re the one constantly running your big mouth.” 

“I wasn’t hearing any complaints about my big mouth last night,” Richie smirked.

“You’re so insufferable sometimes  _ Richard _ I swear to god.” 

“Oh are we using full names now  _ Edward _ ? Because if that’s the tone you wanna use you can walk your pretty ass home after this.” 

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

“Shocking,” Richie deadpanned as the lock clicked, “Got it. Now hush or he’s gonna wake up.”  

Eddie rolled his eyes and slipped inside, landing cat-like on the tile floor. He crept to the open door, gesturing for Richie to follow him. 

“Who the fuck is there?” 

Eddie froze, back pressed up against the wall of the hallway leading towards Tom’s bedroom. He looked towards Richie, who had already pulled his gun out from under his hoodie. He pressed his back up against the wall, pulling his own gun from jeans and clicking off the safety. 

“I said who the fuck is there.”

Eddie’s heart leapt as he heard the sound of a gun cocking. Richie nodded to him and mouthed, ‘go.’

Eddie dove out from the hallway and fired, missing Tom’s leg completely.

“What the FUCK!” Tom shrieked, lunging at Eddie, landing on top of him. Eddie gasped bringing his knees up and kicking Tom in the chest. Both of them collapsed onto the ground, gasping from impact. 

“No!” Richie jumped on top of Tom, landing a punch on his nose. Both of them rolled across the hallway into the dining room. Eddie scrambled to his feet, chasing after them. He heard Richie yell and broke into a run, skidding to a halt just behind them. 

“Move. Richie move!” Eddie yelled, squeezing the trigger. He heard Richie yelp and Tom make a sick sort of whine before falling silent. 

Eddie sank to the floor, crawling over to Richie, “Baby? Hey are you ok?” 

“You fucking shot me!” 

“I didn’t shoot you dumbass. I told you to fucking move!” he reached into his backpack and pulled a first aid kit and a flashlight, “C’mere lemme look.” 

Richie pouted and held out his arm as Eddie held up the light, “Oh you big baby,” he laughed, “I grazed you, barely. I shot him,” he nodded towards Tom. 

“Take me to the goddamn emergency room!” Richie winced as Eddie cleaned the wound on his arm and dug around for a bandage in the backpack. 

“And tell them what huh?” Eddie handed him two advils from the bottle, “Take these they’re extra strength, “ He wrapped another layer of bandage around his arm, “We broke into our friend’s abusive ex boyfriend’s apartment and we killed him and in the process I accidentally hit you? How on earth would you explain that at the hospital?” he stood, holding out his hand for Richie, who grumbled but took it and stood. 

They crept back down the fire escape and dropped into the alley behind Tom’s building, Richie whining at the pain in his arm. Eddie took his hand, leading him back to the car.

“Keys.” Edde held out his hand. 

“What?” 

“Keys, Richie. Now,” Eddie frowned, “You’re injured.” 

“Oh so  _ now _ I’m injured. I’m not letting you drive. You’re so fucking agressive when you drive.” 

“Get in the fucking car Richie before I give knock you out and stick you in there myself,” Eddie sighed. 

Richie sighed back, digging his hands into his pocket and tossing Eddie the keys, “Let’s just go home.” 

 

“Talk to me.” 

“I don’t want to.” Richie rolled over in bed to face the wall, “I’m still pissed at you.” 

“At me? And you the audacity to call  _ me _ a brat,” Eddie threw his arm over his eyes, “You’re such a pain in my ass sometimes.” 

“You’ve barely looked at me the last two days. You’ve just been laying here and I know it’s been hard for you but I’ve missed you Eddie!” Richie buried his face further into his pillow, “I just was worried about you.” 

Eddie sat up and stroked his fingers through Richie’s hair, “Baby…” he whispered, “Look at me. I wanna kiss you…” 

Richie was quiet for a moment before he sat up slowly, leaning in and pressing his lips to Eddie’s. Eddie kissed back, fingers tangling into Richie’s curls. He shifted into Richie’s lap, peppering kisses all over his cheekbones and nose. Richie smiled softly and nuzzled his face into Eddie’s neck. 

“I want you to make love to me…” Eddie whispered into his hair, “Not fuck me… make love to me.” 

Richie nodded, kissing slowly up his neck. Eddie rolled his hips in Richie’s lap, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he tilted his head back for Richie’s lips. He pulled back gently and squirmed out Richie’s big t-shirt he had been wearing as pajamas and kissed him soundly on the lips. 

“I love you,” Richie whispered, “I love you so much.” 

Eddie rested his forehead against Richie’s “I love you too,” He moaned softly as Richie squeezed his ass, “I’m sorry I shot you.”

“Thought you just grazed me babe,” he teased grabbing the lube from their bedside drawer.

“Whatever,” Eddie kissed his cheek and sat up to pull of his boxers. He lay back, legs spread for Richie to lay between them, “I need you Chee… Please?” 

Richie wet his fingers, kissing Eddie deeply, “I’m here baby,” he pushed a finger in, grinning as Eddie let out a soft exhale, “Louder babydoll. I want to hear how much you want it.” 

Eddie gasped as Richie added a second, “Fuck… fuck Chee it feels so good,” his sigh ended in a moan as Richie crooked his fingers against his prostate, “Oh my god fuck,” he sat up before collapsing back down as his cock leaked against his stomach. 

Richie grinned, pressing kisses along the crease of his hip as he added a third finger, “Ready for me?” 

“God yes please,” Eddie pushed his hips back against Richie’s fingers, “Please? Richie please…” 

Richie sat up, kissing his nose before slipping inside him, “I love you baby. I love you so much,” he rolled his hips, curling himself over Eddie who whined softly under him. 

“I l-love,  _ fuck _ , I love you too. So much Chee,” Eddie gave a soft sob as Richie circled his hips, “Love how deep you are, feel so full baby…” 

Richie buried his face in his neck, grunting softly as he grabbed Eddie’s hips and pulled him closer, “You’re mine.”

“All yours,” Eddie wrapped his legs around his waist, tangling his fingers in his hair, “I’m s-sorry.” 

Richie kissed him softly, “Shhh,” he whispered, “It’s ok,” he stroked Eddie’s hair off his forehead, “It’s ok doll I’ve got you.” 

Eddie inhaled sharply as Richie nailed his prostate, “I’m gonna come… I… keep going i’m gonna come,” he sobbed as Richie moved against him over and over again, “Fuck,” he gasped, spilling onto his stomach. 

Richie groaned softly, finishing inside him, “Wanna stay inside you,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face into Eddie’s neck. 

Eddie hummed softly, fingers weaving through Richie’s curls, “Do it. I like how you feel in me.” 

Richie peppered sleepy kisses over his neck as the post coital haze spread over them. They lay quietly for a moment, curling around each other, gently tracing their fingertips a long each other’s bodies. 

“I am sorry Chee.” 

“I know baby. I am too.” 

Eddie nuzzled his cheek, “I know,” he whispered, “We’re ok?” 

Richie nodded, eyes half closed, “We’re more than ok babe,” he promised, holding Eddie closer, basking the safe little bubble they had created for themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update we'll get back to the main storyline!


	5. There is nothing I do Better then Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie grinned, “Baby let me finish I have a whole speech planned,” he popped the box open, grinning as Eddie squeaked in shock, “Eddie, I love you. I love you so much. I can’t imagine my world without you. Eddie you’re my world. You’re smart and spunky. Hilariously funny and amazingly sweet. You make me want to be the best version of me I can be.” he smiled, “Marry me baby? Spend the rest of our lives together. Marry me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took 5ever to write because I have been SWAMPED and so so tired but here it is!!!!

“You’re sure about this?” Eddie smoothed Richie’s curls out of his face and pulled them up into a bun as Richie adjusted his tie, lying it against his chest. Eddie frowned, fussing with his suit jacket.

“I’m sure baby. Let’s do it,” he pecked his lips as they got out of the car, “Gray already okayed me coming in for an interview. This job is basically mine already,” He smiled, “Go get yourself some coffee, go shopping, I’ll be down before you know it.” 

Eddie kissed his nose, “Go get ‘em baby. I’m so proud of you.” 

Richie kissed his cheek, “I’m gonna get that job, and then we’re gonna celebrate. Just you and me.” 

Eddie nodded, kissing his him again, “Go kick some ass bug,” he smiled, “Love you more.” 

Richie stroked his cheek softly, “Love you most.” 

 

Richie settled onto the leather couch and flipped lazily through a magazine, watching the clock tick closer to 10:00. He was desperately trying to sit still, leg jiggling. He shifted, tapping his fingers against his cheekbone as he sighed softly. His phone buzzed loudly in his pocket. 

**> >** **_Babydoll:_ ** **Have you seen him yet? Is he even in?**

**< <** **_Chee:_ ** **It’s just 10 now baby. Trust me. I’ve got this. Go enjoy your morning noodle <3 Lunch at 1? At Little Door? **

**> >** **_Babydoll:_ ** **Sounds perfect bug <3 love you **

Richie slipped his phone back into his pocket as he heard the door opened. 

“Mr. Tozier?” a smooth female voice floated out to him, “Mr. Gray will see you now.” 

 

Robert Gray was a tall, thin man, with pale skin clinging to his prominent cheekbones. He had a thin, nasally voice and receding hairline of shockingly red hair, and a seemingly permanent smile on his face. 

He gave Richie the creeps. 

“So tell me a little about yourself Mr. Tozier,” the older man looked him up and down like he wanted to eat him for breakfast. Richie schooled his face into a pleasant, professional expression.

“Call me Richie, please. Everyone does. Mr. Tozier was my father. Well technically he was a doctor but-” he broke off with a small shrug, “Anyway,” he cleared his throat and smiled easily, “I graduated in the top 10% of my class at UCLA as a double major in Computer Science and Business. I’m looking to expand into more… social markets. My boyfriend, soon to be fiance,” he added with a grin, “Is in the media business, runs a successful youtube channel and does some modeling. I figure… getting into the business is good for both of us,” he smiled, “Get him some connections, get us some stability while we start a family.” 

Gray nodded thoughtfully, “I like you son. You’ve got spunk. You’ve got style. And you’re clever. Extremely clever. Funny too. I like that in my workers. Gotta have some personality here,” he tilted his head thoughtfully, “This boyfriend of yours, he’s talented?” 

Richie nodded, “Very. He’s an amazing dancer. He’s funny too, great personality. He’d kill it on TV.” 

Gray nodded slowly, leaning his face on his hand, “What would you be willing to do for him? For this job?” 

“Anything,” Richie leaned in, “I think you’ll find that I’m very dedicated to what I do Mr. Gray.”

The older man nodded again, “Well you seem like a very promising candidate Richie. I don’t know if you’ve heard but my promising partner, Patrick Hockstetter, was found dead in the city a few days ago. Such a promising boy, such a sad loss,” he sighed softly and Richie nodded gravely. 

“Truly tragic.” 

“But,” Gray lay a cool hand on his shoulder, “You waltzed in here and you… are perfect,” Richie shivered, as Gray continued to circle him, “And I think… that you’ll be an excellent addition to our team,” Richie inhaled sharply as the skin on the back of his neck crawled. He curled his hands next to him at his sides.

“What are you saying?” he fought the urge to twitch as Gray’s fingers traced over the back of his neck as he walked back to his desk. 

“When can you start son?” 

 

Richie hastily collected his paperwork from HR and hurried down the stairs, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

“Eddie? Babydoll?”

“Hey sugar,” Eddie tossed his bags into the back seat of their car, “How was the interview?”

“What? The interview was fine,” he shouldered his bag, taking the stairs two at a time, “I just… he’s weird,” he hissed into the phone, “really weird.” 

Eddie frowned, “Weird how?” 

Richie skidded around the corner, “I can’t talk about it here. I’ll tell you at lunch,” he ran down the rest of the stairs and out into the street, hanging up and practically running to Eddie and flinging his arms around him.

Eddie gasped, “Baby what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing I just… I got a weird feeling from Gray. He’s majorly creepy,” Richie shivered, “He kept touching me. Asking all kinds of really personal questions. But I think the job is worth it,” he kissed the top of Eddie’s head, “Come on. Let’s get lunch.” 

Eddie smiled, lacing their fingers together, “In Patrick’s position too. Look at you moving up in the world. And you look so sexy in that suit.” 

Richie laughed, “Yeah it’s a good job. Gray creeps me out but the job is off the charts,” he pushed the restaurant door open nodding to the hostess who leads them to a small table in the back, “He wants to see your audition tapes.” 

Eddie gasped, “Really?”

Richie nodded, “Really. And in six months we’re gonna be running this place. I start on Monday.” 

Eddie grinned and leaned over the table, pressing their lips together, “Baby I am so proud of you,” he sighed, “Things are good.” 

Richie smiled, “Things are good babydoll. Very good,” he kissed his cheek, “And I want to make this even better.” 

Eddie leaned into Richie, “Oh? How’s that?”

Richie smirked, kneeling down in front of him, “Eddie Kaspbrak. Love of my life, star of my world, the light of my universe,” he pulled a small box from his pocket, “I’ve been in love with you my whole life. Since first grade when I met you playing in the sandbox.” 

Eddie gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth, “Richie… chee what are you doing?” 

Richie grinned, “Baby let me finish I have a whole speech planned,” he popped the box open, grinning as Eddie squeaked in shock, “Eddie, I love you. I love you so much. I can’t imagine my world without you. Eddie you’re my world. You’re smart and spunky. Hilariously funny and amazingly sweet. You make me want to be the best version of me I can be.” he smiled, “Marry me baby? Spend the rest of our lives together. Marry me,” He laughed breathlessly, as tears streamed down Eddie’s face. 

Eddie launched himself off his chair, tackling Richie to the floor, “How long have you had that? Were you just carrying it around?” he giggled, eyes glittering with tears. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Yes, it’s a yes you dummy! Of course yes!” Eddie kissed him, “Yes yes yes yes!” 

Richie laughed, kissing back, “Yes?”

“Yes, yes!” he sat up, looking at the ring, “Do I have to put it on myself?” 

Richie shook his head, “No, no I can do that,” he whispered, taking it from the box and slipping it onto Eddie’s hand. 

“It fits perfectly.”

“I know your ring size. Have since we were 18,” he smiled, “It looks perfect on you.” 

“You’re perfect,” he leaned in, cupping Richie’s cheek and pulling him into a kiss, “This is your way of celebrating?” 

Richie grinned, “Maybe. I’ve had the ring on me for ages. I was just waiting for the right time to ask you.” 

Eddie smiled, lacing their fingers together, “Things are good. Amazing really,” he smiled, “I love you so much. Do you...do you think we’re losing our edge baby? Getting too domestic?” 

Richie kissed him softly, “Eddie. My love,” Richie hugged him closer, “We’re still us. We knew we weren’t gonna be living that lifestyle forever right? Besides… we still have a couple of people to take care of before we call it quits right?” 

Eddie nodded, snuggling closer, “You don’t think we’re getting too soft?” 

Richie laughed, “No way. We’re just getting older. That doesn’t change us or the fact that we do stupid crazy things or that we are who we are,” He smiled a little, “How bout this, we do any easy one yeah? Something to get your confidence back?” 

Eddie nodded, “Please?” he smiled, “Something to make it better? And then we can do wedding plans and tell everyone.”

Richie smirked, kissing up his neck softly, “I know just the guy…” 

 

Alvin Marsh, father of their darling Beverly, was next on their list. In Eddie’s opinion, he should have been taken care of before they even moved out of Maine, but the timing hadn’t been right. Now, Alvin Marsh had relocated, still trying to reconnect with his daughter. 

“He’s down the block from me! I don’t know how he found out where I lived,” she fumed, pacing around the room, “I’ve had no contact with him for years!” 

Richie typed away on his laptop, “We’ll take care of it, Bev. Eddie’s been feeling antsy to get his hands a little dirty recently. This’ll be good for him.” 

Bev scrunched up her nose, “I dunno Rich… he’s not gonna go down easy.” 

Richie shrugged, “Most don’t but you know Eddie. He likes a challenge. And I think he wants to draw this one out. He’s had his eyes on ending your dad for years.” 

Bev nodded thoughtfully, “Take a picture of it for me,” she winked, “He always keeps an extra key under the mat.” 

 

Eddie kissed Richie softly as they pulled their nondescript CRV into a lot behind Alvin’s building, “I’m so glad we’re finally doing this,” he sighed softly, slipping his backpack onto his shoulders. 

“You say that like we’re going on vacation,” Richie ruffled his hair and closed the door softly, “Ready?” 

Eddie nodded, slipping their fingers together, grinning at the way his ring sparkled between their laced hands, “Always ready,” he sighed, “God I love this ring.” 

“Just the ring?” Richie teased, pulling the front door open. 

Eddie scrunched up his nose happily, and stood up on his tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Richie’s cheek, “And you. Very much you,” he promised. 

“That’s what I thought,” Richie turned his head, catching Eddie’s lips in a smooth kiss, “Ready sugar?” 

Eddie knelt down, taking the key from under the mat, “Ready lovebug.” 

Richie slipped the key into the lock, clicking it open. 

 

“This will be over with a lot quicker if you stay still Mr. Marsh,” Eddie sighed, jamming his scarf into Alvin’s mouth, digging his knees into his biceps, as the older man squirmed, “Richie? Baby hand me that rope would you?” 

Richie tossed it to him, “What’s your game plan sweetheart?” 

Eddie hummed softly, “Depends on if our friend here stays quiet,” He pulled the scarf out of Alvin’s mouth, “And you’re gonna stay quiet for me aren’t you?” He cooed softly at the man now tied to his bed, “You can answer.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” he snarled. 

Eddie laughed, “Oh, of course, you don’t know who we are. You never paid attention,” he knelt down next to his head, “We’re friends of Beverly’s. Her best friend’s actually,” he stood, circling past the foot of the bed, “And you,” he picked up a knife, turning it over in his hand, “Are a sexually abusive, narcissistic, stalker control freak. And me and my fiance here,” he looked over at Richie with a grin, “That’s my fiance, Richie. Basically a brother to your daughter. But anyway, we’re here to make the last bit of your life as painful as you made hers for 14 years,” Eddie leaned in again, “I’ve been dreaming of this moment since I was in high school. You deserve every second of this.”

Richie stuffed the scarf back into his mouth, “You deserve to suffer.” 

Eddie stood back, taking his hand, “Baby, you wanna do the honors?” 

 

Eddie tilted his head curiously, “a little on the left don’t you think? It looks uneven.” 

Richie bit his lip, “Hmm yeah. I think the ear is what’s throwing it off.”

“I think you are absolutely right,” Eddie grinned, “pass me the knife? 

“Gladly sunshine,” Richie passed it to him, smirking as Eddie sat down cross-legged on the bed, tongue poking out in concentration, “Want gloves too?”

“Yes please,” he nodded, “He’s not still alive is he?” 

“Doubt it. But this is just for fun now,” Richie grinned, “I promised Bev I’d get a picture.”

Eddie laughed, “Fine but none with us in it. Let me finish,” he continued cutting through the soft cartilage of Alvin’s ear, “He deserved this.”

They both looked down at the now mangled body that once belonged to Alvin Marsh. They had started at the bottom and worked their way up. Started small. They had pulled out his toenails, one by one. Slowly. 

Eddie wished he’d caught the sounds he made on tape. Reducing this monster of a man to a sobbing mess was worth every second and the unbelievable mess they had made of the bedroom. 

“I think we can call it a night,” Eddie sighed, “This felt good. Like a good run. I feel fantastic,” he grinned, “Like I could run for miles.”

“What about fuck for hours?” Richie hooked his fingers into Eddie’s belt loops and pulled him against his chest, “You want me?” 

“So much.” he laughed breathlessly, “Come on,” he slipped off his dirty shirt, pulling the clean one on from his backpack, “Take me home lover.” 

Eddie landed breathlessly on their mattress, giggling as Richie pressed kisses up and down his neck, “Baby that tickles!” 

Richie bit down, “Good. I like it when you laugh,” he pushed Eddie’s shirt up and kissed over his ribs, “I like it when you make those sweet noises. I swear to god I could eat those up.” 

Eddie grinned, “Eyes… I love your eyes. I love your body. I love everything about you,” he sat up, pulling his shirt all the way off, “I love your lips and your tongue and your-oh oh my god,” he whimpered, and Richie licked a stripe up his cock, “I am so ready to marry you.” 

Richie shimmied out of his skinny jeans and grinned, “Yeah?”

Eddie nodded, “Yeah. I’d marry you tomorrow,” he grinned, ”I’d even do the Elvis chapel for you.”

Richie snorted out a laugh, “Do you feel ready? To tell everyone?” 

Eddie sat up, kissing him deeply, “I feel ready to scream it from the rooftops,” he promised, “I feel like me again Chee. I can’t say thank you enough to you. For being there for me.” 

Richie pressed him gently back onto the bed, leaning over to kiss him again, “I’ve always got you back lover. Forever,” he held his pinkie out for Eddie who grinned, hooking their pinkies together. 

“Forever.” 

They both kissed, fingers still linked as Richie slipped a wet finger into Eddie. Eddie moaned softly pressing back against Richie. They both gasped, Richie, burying his face in Eddie’s neck, scissoring another finger in. Eddie sighed softly, practically purring as Richie kissed inside his thighs, tongue tracing Eddie’s fluttering hole.

Eddie yelped, back arching off the bed, “Richie… Baby come on, please? I’m ready.” 

Richie smirked, “Anything for you baby,” he purred, sitting up and grabbing the backs of Eddie’s thighs and hauling him forward. Eddie giggled again as Richie kissed him, sliding inside him. Both men groaned, lips slipping together messily. 

Richie circled his hips slowly, “How long you think you can last dollface?” 

Eddie tightened his legs around Richie’s waist, “As long as you can keep it up,” he laughed breathlessly, “All night long…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft proposal? Alvin Marsh getting what he deserves? Smut? What more could you want?


	6. I wanna crawl inside, eat you alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie smirked, kissing his neck, “Are you hard baby? You want me?”
> 
> “So badly,” Eddie whimpered, “Always want you.”
> 
> Richie kissed him again softly, “Mmmm. Too bad that troublemakers get nothing,” Richie smirked, pulling away.
> 
> “W-what?” Eddie gasped, reaching out for him, making grabby hands, “Chee!”
> 
> “Them's the breaks sugar,” Richie patted his cheek, “Let this be a reminder to you. Sit with that through dinner and then we’ll see how it goes when we get home,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sidenote this fic has OVER 100 KUDOS OH MY GOD THANKS YOU GUYS <3

Eddie clutched Richie’s hand as they entered the restaurant to meet the rest of the losers. Eddie was practically vibrating with excitement, “I can’t wait to see the look on their faces when we tell them,” he kissed Richie’s cheek, practically dragging him to their table. 

Bev looked up, “Got your picture,” she winked, “You two are brilliant.” 

Richie grinned, kissing the top of Eddie’s head, “It was this little psycho right here. He’s the genius.” 

Eddie giggled softly, leaning into him, “We have something to tell you,” he singsonged excitedly, practically jumping up and down, “Guess guess guess!” 

“You got sponsored.” 

“No. Bigger.”

“Uhhh you got cast in a movie?” 

“Biggerrrrrr,” he grinned.

“Eddie come on just tell us.” 

Eddie squeaked excitedly, holding out his hand, “We’re getting married!”

Bev shrieked and the losers piled onto their adorable power couple, sharing their excitement and joy at their upcoming wedding. Eddie laughed, eyes welling with tears again at the love and support of his friends. 

“Bill… will you be my best man?” Eddie whispered, grabbing Bill’s hand. 

Bill pulled him into a hug, “Eddie… I’d be honored.” 

Eddie hugged him tighter and grinned as Richie whispered something to Stan who gasped softly and nodded, letting Richie hug him tightly.  

Slowly, everyone settled back in their seats, Richie and Eddie still holding hands. Eddie nuzzled his nose into Richie’s neck, practically sitting in his lap. 

“Babydoll, we’re in public,” Richie whispered, pressing his lips to his forehead. 

Eddie hummed softly, “I don’t care… You’re my fiance… I’m gonna marry you,” he whispered, “Can’t keep my hands off you. Makes me so hot thinking about marrying you.” 

Richie squeezed his hip warningly, “Eddie.” 

Eddie smirked kissing the spot behind his ear, “Yes?” 

“I swear to god I’m gonna bend you over the counter in the bathroom,” he smiled at Stan who was telling a story, nails digging into Eddie’s hip.

Eddie bit his earlobe, “You won’t. You talk a big game but you’re wrapped around my finger,” he purred softly. 

Richie stood, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and dragged him away from the table, “We’ll be back,” he growled. 

Eddie giggled, winking at his friends as Richie dragged him away. He kicked the door open, dropping him onto the counter and locking the door behind them. 

“You’re a little bitch,” 

“I’m aware. But I am the bitch you proposed to,” he swung his feet where they dangled from the counter, “What are you gonna do to me hmm?” 

“You know what troublemakers get,” Richie whispered, grabbing his wrists, 

“Show me,” Eddie gasped as Richie practically shoved his tongue in his mouth. He moaned softly, wrapping his legs around his waist. He rolled his hips forward and kissed back, “Richie…” 

Richie smirked, kissing his neck, “Are you hard baby? You want me?”

“So badly,” Eddie whimpered, “Always want you.” 

Richie kissed him again softly, “Mmmm. Too bad that troublemakers get nothing,” Richie smirked, pulling away.

“W-what?” Eddie gasped, reaching out for him, making grabby hands, “Chee!” 

“Them's the breaks sugar,” Richie patted his cheek, “Let this be a reminder to you. Sit with that through dinner and then we’ll see how it goes when we get home,” he pecked him on the lips and unlocked the bathroom door, grabbing Eddie’s hand and pulling him back to the table.

 

“Baby,” Richie kissed his neck softly as they crawled into bed, “Still want me?” 

Eddie sighed softly, “Of course I want you baby…” he leaned in to kiss him gently. 

Richie chuckled darkly, “Don’t think your done paying for that handsy move you pulled at the restaurant.” 

Eddie pouted and pulled him closer, “Richie baby… don’t be mean. I said I was sorry.” 

“Actually you didn’t,” Richie hummed. 

Eddie tangled his fingers into Richie curls, playfully bumping their noses together, “You’re not allowed to be mean to me,” he giggled. 

“Mean to you?” Richie’s mouth curled into a wicked smile, “Baby I haven’t even started to be mean,” he whispered. 

 

Eddie strained against the silk ropes around his wrist, “Fuck Chee fuck!” he arched up, a sob escaping him. 

Richie looked up from where he was scrolling through his phone, “You can come babydoll,” he kissed his forehead, clicking the remote on his hand again turning up the vibrations, “Are we learning our lesson?” 

Eddie whimpered, tears streaming down his face, “Yes,” he hiccupped, trembling, “Yes I’m sorry please please please Richie. Please fuck me. I need you so badly.”  

Richie kissed his lips gently, clicking the vibrator off and easing it out of him. He crawled between Eddie’s legs, easily slipping inside him. Eddie moaned softly nuzzling his face against Richie’s cheek, tears still rolling down his face. 

“I love you,” Richie whispered, “You’re mine baby. I’m gonna marry the fuck out of you,” he rolled his hips, peppering kisses over Eddie’s face, “Doing so good for me.”

Eddie nodded, “Love you,” he gasped, “Richie, please… Need you. Come in me,” he sobbed. 

Richie’s hips stuttered slightly, burying his face in Eddie’s neck as he came with a moan. He shook through his aftershocks, kissing up and down Eddie’s neck lazily, “You’re so good baby boy. So good for me.” 

Eddie squirmed trying to pull his hands away from the ropes again, whining softly. Richie gasped softly, sitting up and undoing Eddie’s wrists. 

“Better?” 

Eddie nodded curling into his chest, “Better,” he sniffled. 

“I love you,” Richie whispered stroking his fingers through his hair, “You did so good noodle,” he gently picked him up and carried him into the shower, “So good sweetheart. Was it too much?”

“No no it was good,” Eddie whispered, “Would have said if it was too much,” he sighed softly.

Richie nodded, “Want pancakes? Diamond can cuddle with us in bed.” 

Eddie nodded, smiling sleepily, “Sounds perfect.” 

Richie leaned against the door frame with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, watching Eddie click through Netflix, Diamond cuddled against his chest. His sweet little powerhouse of a fiance was too good for this world. He had been through so much in his life. Crazy mom, a dead father, running away from home, struggling with finding the balance of a normal life and his… other passions. 

Richie was ready to settle down. Yes, the life they lived was exciting and reckless but Richie also wanted to have a family. He wanted to settle down with Eddie and marry him and adopt some kids. Maybe get another dog. He smiled as Eddie cooed something to Diamond who yipped happily and licked Eddie’s face. Richie settled down next to Eddie on their bed, cutting up little bits of the pancakes and holding them up to his lips. Eddie sighed contently licking the gloopy chocolate off the fork. 

“Feeling ok love?” Richie whispered. 

“Much,” Eddie nodded “Thanks for making me pancakes.” 

Richie kissed the top of his head, “I love you. I love you a lot.”

Eddie nodded, “Me too you,” he sighed softly, cuddling next to him, “I think you’re right about settling it down. After the wedding.” 

“Yeah?” 

Eddie hooked his pinkie with Richie’s “Yeah.” 


	7. I got my eyes on you, you're everything that I see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, Eddie you really didn’t think I wouldn’t do my research. When Richie came in for an interview I did a background check, as I do for all my new hires. And that led me to the real gem. You,” he smirked.
> 
> “Me?” Eddie’s grip on Richie’s hand tightened, “I’m not-”
> 
> “Except you are,” Gray stepped closer into Eddie’s space. “Richie is a genius yes. But you...you’re just fascinating. You really are.”
> 
> “No, I’m not,” Eddie shook his head quickly, “I’m not. I didn’t even finish college.”
> 
> “That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Gray took another step closer.
> 
> “Mr. Gray,” Richie subtly stepped in front of Eddie, “I really think Eddie and I should be going.”
> 
> “Oh no I don’t think you’re going anywhere,” Gray smiled easily as Eddie went limp, collapsing onto the floor of the dining room, Richie swaying dangerously with him, “Night night boys,” he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS WE HAVE LIKE THREE CHAPTERS LEFT TO THIS FIC

Eddie looked up, “This is it,” he whispered.

“This is really it,” Richie put his arm around him, “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” Eddie admitted, “And you know I never get nervous about stuff like this,” his leg bounced nervously as he clutched Richie’s hand.

A few months had passed since the engagement and Richie starting working with Gray. Eddie’s audition tape had been pushed through by Richie basically begging Robert to watch it. Since it’s circulation, Eddie had gotten to be a backup dancer in several high profile music videos and his youtube follower count basically tripled.

Richie had essentially become an extension of Gray when he was at work (and he got the impression Gray was able to watch him even when he wasn’t at work). It had gotten to the point where he could basically finish the man’s sentences.

He wasn’t a fan. Not even a little. Bob Gray was exceeding all his creepy expectations. He had this bizarre way of looking at Richie that made him like Gray was thinking about eating his guts out of his body.

The sooner this guy was dead, the sooner he’d be able to sleep at night.

That morning, Gray had called him into his office, creepy smile still on his face, “Richie will you call in my lawyer? I need to change a few things in my will.”

Richie’s eyes had widened, “Can I ask what?”

Gray looked up, “You’re my number two guy Ritchie. I count on you. And if I were to die,” he paused almost as if to highlight how bizarre that word choice was, “I want my empire to go to someone that I trust. And that’s you.”

Richie nodded, “Thank you, sir,” he smiled tightly and turned to leave, “I’ll make the call now.”

“Wait,” Gray’s voice stopped him in the doorway, “I’m having a dinner party tonight. You’re coming,” he paused for a moment as if another thought was coming to him, “Bring Eddie. You two are my... guests of honor,” he smiled wider.

Richie felt his blood run cold. He didn’t want Eddie anywhere near this freak.

But he also really needed to keep this if he wanted their plan to work. So he nodded, “Yes. Yes, sir,” he mumbled, “I’ll um, I’ll go make those phone calls now.”

 

Which is how Richie and Eddie ended up standing in the expansive and imposing driveway of Robert Gray.

“Ok important thing to know,” Richie squeezed his hand, “He’s creepy. Insanely creepy.”

“Baby it can’t be that bad,” Eddie sighed.

“No. No babe this is insane. He looks at me like he wants to dig his teeth into me and suck my youth out through my stomach!”

“I’m nervous too but you’re being ridiculous. Come on. He’ll sign it and we can get this over with,” Eddie kissed his cheek, pulling him up the stairs.

Robert answered the door, “Richie so glad you could make it,” his eyes moved toward Eddie and his smile turned sinister, “And you must be the charming Eddie... Aren’t you just adorable.”

Eddie nodded, looking up at him sweetly, “So nice to meet you, Mr. Gray, I’ve heard so much about you,” he fluttered his lashes sweetly. Richie gripped his hand tighter as they entered the spacious hallway.

“I thought it was a party. Are we early?” Richie looked around skin pricking with discomfort.

“Oh no don’t worry. The others will be here soon. For now,” Gray turned from where he had been standing at the bar, “Have a drink.”

Eddie accepted it, “Thank you,” he subtly nudged Richie who took one as well, “Who knew you were so multi-talented, Mr. Gray.”

“Richie was right about you Eddie. You are charming,” he nodded thoughtfully, “It’s too bad that’s all fake.”   

“What are you talking about?” Eddie laughed softly.

“Well, Eddie you really didn’t think I wouldn’t do my research. When Richie came in for an interview I did a background check, as I do for all my new hires. And that led me to the real gem. You,” he smirked.

“Me?” Eddie’s grip on Richie’s hand tightened, “I’m not-”

“Except you are,” Gray stepped closer into Eddie’s space. “Richie is a genius yes. But you...you’re just fascinating. You really are.”

“No, I’m not,” Eddie shook his head quickly, “I’m not. I didn’t even finish college.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Gray took another step closer.

“Mr. Gray,” Richie subtly stepped in front of Eddie, “I really think Eddie and I should be going.”

“Oh no I don’t think you’re going anywhere,” Gray smiled easily as Eddie went limp, collapsing onto the floor of the dining room, Richie swaying dangerously with him, “Night night boys,” he purred.

 

Eddie awoke curled under a warm blanket. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and naturally reaching for Richie.

Except Richie wasn’t there.

His eyes snapped open, heart racing painfully in his chest as he took in his surroundings. Plain white walls. No windows. Nothing but the bed he was sitting on and a solid concrete door. He felt his chest tighten in a way that hadn’t happened since Sonia’s death. Tears sprang to his eyes, as he pulled his knees into his chest.

What was Gray going to do? If he wanted to kill him he could have easily done it already.

So what did he want?

And where was Richie?

Eddie on policy did not cry unless it was to get what he wanted, but right now he couldn’t stop the tears. He pulled his knees in tighter, hiccupping as he attempted to calm down.

He needed Richie.

Suddenly, a voice crackled through a small speaker over the door, “Good morning Eddie.”

Eddie jumped, “What the fuck do you want? Where’s Richie?” he cautiously climbed off the bed, “What do you want with me?” He heard a metallic grinding noise as the door opened.

“Right now, I think you need some breakfast. You must be starving. I know I am.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“Wise decision,” the voice chuckled, “But if I wanted you dead, you’d be dead already. Not there isn’t still time for that.”

Eddie shivered, taking a few steps out into the hall, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. There was nothing. No other doors. No windows, just a small prick of light at the end of the hall. Deciding that was his best bet, he crept toward. Peering around the corner, he broke into a run as he saw Richie, “Richie!”

Richie stood up, catching Eddin in his arms, “I’m sorry. Eddie, I’m so sorry this is all my fault.” he whispered, “I never should have brought you here.”

Eddie buried his face in Richie’s neck, fingers tangled in the curls at the base of Richie’s neck, tears starting again, “You couldn’t have known. You didn’t know baby,” he whispered, “But right now we have bigger problems. Where are we?”

Richie brushed his thumbs over Eddie’s cheeks, “Hey baby hey. It’s ok I’ve got you now. I don’t know where we are,” he stroked his hair, “But...He just...He said if I die when he asked me to change his will. Not when, if.”

“Couldn’t that be word choice?”

Richie shook his head, “I don’t think so. There’s something weird about him,” Richie pulled him tighter to him, “Fuck I’m just glad you’re alive.”

“Well...isn’t this a touching moment,” Eddie and Richie looked up to see Gray leaning against the door frame.

Eddie jumped to his feet positioning himself in front of Richie, looking for something to defend them, “What the fuck do you want with us.”

Gray held up his hands in surrender, “Easy tiger, I just wanna talk,” he looked over at Richie, “Feisty isn’t he?”

Richie, pulled Eddie close to him, “What do you want?” he snarled.

Gray dropped a folder onto the table in front of them, “Edward Kaspbrak. Born November 17, 1996, to Frank and Sonia Kaspbrak in Derry, Maine. Childhood address, 17 Rosedale Rd. Am I right so far?”

Eddie nodded, grabbing Richie’s hand, “yes…”

“Seemingly normal childhood apart from your father’s death at age 5. First and only relationship with Richard Tozier started at age 16, and may I add you two are just adorable. But here’s where it gets interesting,” he hummed, “Your mother committed suicide a week before you were set to graduate high school, conveniently leaving you the sole recipient of your parents inheritance and you and your boyfriend, now fiance, congratulations, by the way, move to Los Angeles both for school not even a month after your mother’s death. You didn’t even have a funeral for her.”

“She was a miserable bitch and her killing herself was inevitable. What are you getting at Gray?”

“Well at first considering your mother’s mental health I thought so too. But I did some more digging. Turns out, you also did a two-year stint as a dancer at the Black Diamond club and the manager, Adrian Vasquez coincidentally disappeared two days before you quit. You then dropped out of UCLA and started taking dance lessons. And then, two videos of you caught some attention. One was a viral video of you dancing and the other was that infamous sex tape.”

Eddie blushed, “Get to the point.”

“The point Eddie Kaspbrak is that people around you die. Usually in painful, violent ways. So when your fiance here showed up in my office and I noticed that your entire fortune was built on money you attained through less than honorable means, it wasn’t hard to put your motives together. I mean my top associate is found dead in the exact same place as your old boss the day before Richie calls my office looking for a job? Two men matching your description were seen at the Black Diamond Club the exact same night?” he pulled Eddie away from Richie, grabbing his face, “Look me in the eye kid. Do I look stupid to you?”

Eddie flinched, “Don’t touch me.”

“I said do I look stupid,” he pushed Eddie up against the wall, still holding him by his neck.  He turned to Richie, eyes dark, “One move from you and I’ll crush his windpipe.”

Eddie looked over at Richie, eyes flicking to the candlestick on the table and then back to him, “What do you want from us?”

“Well, I could turn you in. I have reason to believe you’re a threat to my safety and I’m sure the police will take my side when I show them all this evidence. It’s enough to get you life and Richie at least 15 years considering his primary business was just a cover for money obtained through murder,” he pushed harder against Eddie’s throat as Eddie wheezed painfully, “Or, I keep you here and use you as my personal attack dogs. You stay here. You tell no one. And I mostly leave you alone.”

Richie stood slowly, “Robert, put him down and we’ll talk about this,” he held out a hand, “He’s no use to you if he’s dead right?”

Robert looked back at Eddie, releasing him. Eddie leaned back against the wall, coughing as he sank into the corner.

“Ok, Richie let’s talk.”

 

Eddie’s head swam from the lack of oxygen as he curled up on the floor, breath still coming in short wheezes as Gray walked towards Richie. For the first time in his life, Eddie was terrified. He was so painfully afraid.

_Dear God, I know we haven’t spoken in a long time. Not since my dad died. And I know I’m not in your good books right now. But if one of us has to die, let it be me. I can’t live without Richie. If we survive this then I promise we’ll turn our act around and go straight. No more murders. Nothing. We’ll move to the little house in San Francisco that was always wanted with Diamond and we’ll get married and we’ll never bother anyone again._

He pressed his forehead to the ground and shut his eyes, the world around him drifting away.

Richie held his hand out at Gray, “Look you know who we are so you know that this is real. He’s really hurt,” Richie’s voice trembled, “Robert please!” he begged, “Eddie is my life. We’re getting married in three months. We’re starting a family. Please don’t do this.”

As he spoke, Richie backed up towards the table, free hand grabbing the first hard object he touched. Gray started towards him, eyes still dark.

“Your life huh? It’s not safe to give your life to other people. They have flaws. They can hurt you. How do you know he won’t just kill you when it’s convenient for him?”

“Eddie wouldn’t do that,” Richie shook his head, “You don’t know him. He loves me. He’s loved me since we were 15 years old.”

“You’re sure you know everything about him?”

“I’d bet my life on it.”

“Would you bet his?”

Richie inhaled sharply, “W-what?”

“Would you bet his life on it? That you know everything?”

Richie looked over at Eddie curled on the floor, now unconscious. His breathing was still ragged and shallow and there were bruises starting to form on his neck, “I’ll make a deal with you. If you win, if I don’t know everything about Eddie, we’ll stay here. We’ll do whatever you want.”

“And what if you win?”

“You let me and Eddie go and you drop dead,” Richie hissed, “I take that gun that I know you have in your desk and I shoot you right between your eyes,” he whispered viciously.

Gray smiled wickedly, “Let's begin then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun


	8. Finally Going Home

Eddie awoke for a second time, throat feeling raw. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” A speaker crackled to life over his head, “Hope you enjoy your front row seat to our next event.” 

Eddie looked around, eyes landing on the window next to him, “Richie…” he whispered, heart racing at the sight before him. Richie handcuffed to a table, sitting across from Gray, “Oh god Richie no.” 

“Oh I wouldn’t worry too much about Richie,” Gray sneered, “See, we made a little bet. I don’t think your fiance knows him as well as he thinks he does. But instead of betting his life, he’s betting yours.” 

“What?” Eddie’s voice rose in panic, “Richie!” 

Richie shook his head, “I promise I’ll explain this when we get out of here ok?” his eyes were wide with panic, “Eddie please trust me?” he held his pinky up, tears streaming down his face. 

Eddie sniffled, holding up his pinky out, pressing it to the glass, “With my life.” 

“We’ll start off easy,” Gray leaned against the table, “Eddie here will be confirming your answers, but to keep him honest there’s a fun little surprise for him if he lies.”

Eddie looked down, gasping in shock. Stuck to his neck, chest, and wrists were small pulse monitors. 

“If sweet little Eddie here lies for you...well let’s just say he’s in for quite a shock,” Gray winked at him. 

Eddie whimpered softly as Richie nodded, “I’m ready.”

“Let’s start easy then?” he nodded, “Where was your first date?” 

“Do you mean our first official date or the first time we hung out just the two of us?” 

“Your first date.” 

Richie smiled a little, “We went bowling,” he murmured, looking over at Eddie again with a soft smile, “And I kept trying to impress Eddie by using balls that were too heavy for me and then I dropped one on my foot and broke my toe. He walked me to the hospital and we ate take-out pizza in the waiting room and came up with stories for why people were there. It was the best first date I’ve ever been on.” 

Eddie smiled back weakly, “And then I helped you walk on your crutches until it healed and then you took me rollerskating...and you kissed me in the back of your car,” he gasped a soft sigh of relief as the monitor next to Gray let out a soft beep. 

“See? As long as you tell the truth there’s nothing to be scared of. A little harder now. Did Eddie really lose his virginity to you?” 

Richie hesitated, “No. No, he didn’t. I thought he did for...for a long time but when I was dating someone else he um, he lost it to someone else. At bible camp.  It wasn’t his fault I don’t blame him for it at all.” 

Eddie nodded, “You weren’t either. But I wish I waited for you. I loved so much Richie you have to understand how much it hurt to see you with anyone else.” 

“Does Eddie call the shots here or do you?” Gray cut him off quickly.  

“Eddie. 100% Eddie does,” Richie smiled a little, “He’s one smart cookie and brave as fuck. I wouldn’t do half the stuff I do without him.” 

“Did you know he had plans to kill you, parents, too before you left?” 

Eddie’s heart leaped into his throat, “How did you know that…” 

Richie’s eyes widened, “Eds…” 

Eddie shook his head “You know I would never-”

“But you wanted-” 

“Yes ok! Yes, I wanted to! But I didn’t! It was a momentary thought! You know I love Went and Mags.” 

“Then why! Why would you even think it!” 

“The money Richie! We were 16 and trying to run away! I would have done anything for you! It seemed like the easiest thing to do!” 

Gray smirked, “Looks like there are some secrets after all…”

Eddie banged on the glass, “Richie! Richie baby please listen to me!” he sobbed, “Please? I was never going to go through with it! Please listen to me!” 

Richie looked up, “Eddie…”

“I was stupid! I was 16 and I was stupid and I wanted to so something reckless and insane and your mom was making you crazy. You know I would do anything for you. Anything Richie,” he promised. 

Richie didn’t blink, his expression completely unreadable. He turns back to Gray, “So now what?” 

“You’re just giving up?”

“That was the deal, right? We lost.”  

Gray tsked softly, “Damn shame Richie. I thought you had more fight in you.” 

Richie held out his hand, “I’m a man of my word Gray. You can have him.” 

Eddie looked around the room, panic flooding his body. He lay down on his stomach, eyes flicking around frantically. He stretched out, grabbing a loose piece of pipe laying under the desk, sitting up as Gray entered the room.

“Oh...Oh, Eddie, this is adorable,” he laughed, “What were you going to do? Kill me? Did you already forget how I crushed your tiny little neck in my hands.” 

Eddie shook his head, “What are you gonna do to me…”

Gray sighed, “Well...I haven’t decided,” he took a step closer to Eddie, “I might kill you,” he grabbed Eddie by the forearm and pulled him up, “Or I could just keep you here. Turn you into my personal attack dog and we both know you would do it.” 

“What if I don’t?” 

“I’ll turn you in. You and Richie.” 

Eddie shook his head, “No you won’t.” 

Gray laughed, “Who’s gonna stop me? You and that piece of pipe?” 

Eddie gripped it tightly, “Even with this piece of pipe I could do more damage to you than anything you could do to me,” he growled, “Richie has my back.”

Gray laughed coldly, “Richie’s gone. Or are you blind? He sold you out, Richie! He gave you up!”  Eddie wrenched his arm away from Gray and scrambled backward as he advanced on him, “You’re mine now. Don’t you get that? He’s not coming back.” 

Eddie choked up on the pipe, willing himself not to cry, “He promised me he’d never leave me,” he shook his head, “This is just a cover. Richie’s going to back for me,” he backed up into corner pressing back into the wall, “Richie wouldn’t just leave me,” he stood his ground, “And I’d rather die than stay here with you.” 

Gray pulled a gun from the inside pocket of his jacket, “Suit yourself, sweetheart,” he clicked his tongue in disappointment, “it’s a shame really. I had such high hopes for you,” he cocked the gun as Eddie shut his eyes. 

_ BANG  _

Eddie flinched as the gun went off, bracing himself for the pain. But none came. Slowly, Eddie opened his eyes and found himself staring at Richie. 

“Oh my god,” He sobbed, throwing himself into his arms, “Oh my god Richie.” 

Richie untangled himself from Eddie’s arms, “Come on.” 

“Richie I’m so sor-”

“I said let’s go Eds,” he murmured, “Let’s just go.” 

Eddie reached out for his hand, “Richie…” 

“No!” Richie whipped around to look at him, “You were gonna kill them?” He looked so betrayed and heartbroken that tears spilled out of Eddie’s eyes before he could even stop them. 

“I...I thought about it,” He admitted, tears still falling, “But only for a second! You know I could never-that I would never- do that to you! Or to them,” he sobbed, “Richie, I love you. I love you so much. So so much.” he grabbed his hand, “I don’t know how to be without you.” 

Richie turned and shoved him against the wall, “You’re a fucking monster.” 

Eddie pushed him back, “Don’t touch me,” he grabbed Richie’s wrist as he went to push him again, “ You knew what you were getting in to.  That there would be sacrifices.” 

Richie laughed, “Sacrifices? What the fuck have you sacrificed Eddie?” he struggled to hold back his tears, “You were looking for any chance to get away from Sonia and since we’ve been here all you’ve done is make sloppy mistakes while everyone else cleans up your messes!”

Eddie flinched, “We’re in this together. You knew what you were getting into, don’t put this all on me.”

Richie groaned in frustration, driving his fist into the wall, “You’re selfish!” 

Eddie slapped him, “And you are out of control. We almost died and all you can think about is something years ago  _ that I didn’t even do!  _ You just bet MY life in a game of chance with a fucking psychopath! _ ”  _ he balled up his fists, “I didn’t do anything that we didn’t agree to and if you ever pull shit like that again-” 

“What?” Richie laughed dryly, “You’ll kill me too?” 

“Don’t tempt me,” Eddie hissed. He and Richie were chest to chest, anger and hurt radiating off each other as they glared into each other’s eyes. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, as they each waited for the other to break. 

It was Richie who broke the moment. He grabbed Eddie roughly by the chin and kissed him hard. Eddie gasped, gripping his shoulder as Richie shoved him up against the wall, shoving his tongue into his mouth. 

“Bratty slut,” He snarled, biting Eddie’s lip, as he pulled him up off the floor.

“Spineless asshole,” Eddie hooked his legs around his waist and tangled his fingers in his curls and he pushed Richie’s button up off his shoulders. 

“Mouthy little bitch,” Richie smacked his ass, shoving his underwear down his legs, “didn’t even bother to put pants on. What were you hoping Gray would fuck you? Thought you could use that body of yours to get him to turn you lose? Or even better keep you here as his sugar baby,” He winced as Eddie sunk his teeth into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, “Fuck Eds that hurt.”  

“Good maybe it’ll shut you up,” he grabbed his face and crashed their lips together, “You’re so fucking obnoxious. Make me so fucking crazy Chee…” 

Richie licked into his mouth, teasing his fingers over his hole, “I don’t have lube...it’ll hurt.” 

Eddie smirked wickedly, “Good,” he took Richie’s free hand and took two fingers in his mouth swirling his tongue over the digits, “I want you to wreck me.” 

Richie spun around and slammed him onto the table, “I’m gonna do more than wreck you,” he leaned in until they were nose to nose, “I’m going to ruin you,” he hissed, slipping a spit soaked finger into Eddie’s hole, relishing in his pained gasp, “You deserve that.” 

Eddie let a sob slip from his mouth, “I know,” he hiccuped, “I’m s-sorry,” he moaned, “Richie...Richie fuck…” he let out another broken sob as Richie slipped another finger in. 

“Who loves you?” Richie pressed their noses together. 

“You do,” he tilted his chin up to press a kiss to Richie’s lips, “You love me,” he moaned as Richie slipped inside of him. 

Richie kissed him, snapping his hips forward, “And who do you love? Open your eyes princess.” 

“You!” Eddie gasped, eyes fluttering open, “Always you.” he tangled his fingers into Richie’s curls as he fucked him roughly, “Hurts…” he whimpered. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Richie nipped at his neck. 

“No,” he murmured, a soft sob escaping him, “Want it to hurt,” his hands fell from Richie’s shoulders to dig his nails into his back.

Richie nodded, “Who takes care of you? Who gives you everything you want? Who treats you like a princess?” 

Eddie moaned as Richie easily picked him up and pushed him up against the wall again, easily pushing back inside him, “You do,” he kissed him again, “You do…” he sighed softly, feeling his anger drain away with each thrust. 

Richie wrapped his arms around him tighter, “I do. I love you so much Eds,” he whispered. 

Eddie buried his face in Richie’s neck finally letting himself cry. He clung to him as Richie rocked into his tight heat. All the stress and fear and anger and hurt spilled out of him as he sobbed in Richie’s embrace, letting the pleasure wash over him. 

Richie buried his face in his hair, “Shhh, shh I’ve got you, baby, I’m here now.” 

Eddie nodded, “C-cum in me. Cum inside me Richie…” he gasped, “Oh my god fuck you feel so good in me,” his stomach muscles clenched as he came hard between his and Richie’s chests, “Fuck fuck,” he sobbed as Richie kissed him again spilling inside him. He shuddered through the aftershocks, a few tears still rolling down his cheeks, sniffling softly as Richie cooed to him softly. 

“My sweet lil princess,” Richie ran a hand through his hair, pulling him closer as Eddie’s body rocked with another round of sobs, “Hey,” he pulled back, cupping Eddie’s face with his hand “Sweetheart hey,” his eye clouded with concern, “Look at me Eds.” 

Eddie sniffled, “I’m a terrible person. I’m the worst Richie I’m sorry.” 

Richie shook his head, “We’ll talk in a little bit ok? Right now let’s go upstairs. Get cleaned up and get dressed...and we need to deal with...that,” he looked over at Gray’s body laying on the floor. 

Eddie nodded, “How are we gonna deal with that?” 

Richie kissed the top his head, “Don’t you worry babydoll,” scooped him up, “We’ve got a plan.” 

 

45 minutes later Eddie was kneeling on the floor scrubbing the blood off the tile, “Did you get it?”

Richie nodded, holding up the folder of evidence Gray had left upstairs,  “Yup. All set. Everything cleaned up in here?”

Eddie pulled off the rubber gloves and slipped them into his jacket pocket, “All clean,” he nodded, “let’s get out of here and call the losers and then call the cops.” 

Richie nodded, taking his hand as they hurried outside into the driveway and into their car. Eddie curled into the passenger seat as they headed home. 

Finally, heading home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments! Tell me who I should kill next! Go follow me on tumblr!  
> @studpuffin


End file.
